


Always and Forever

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Mpreg, Polyamory, Prom, Threesome - M/M/M, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you had told Blaine Anderson he would be in a relationship with both Kurt and Sebastian, he would have laughed. If you'd told him he would have two children with them both, he would have booked you into an asylum.It was funny how life turned out, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started life as the epilogue of a much longer fic, but it just wasn't gelling. After a minor melt down and some rehashing, inspiration struck again and this was created.
> 
> This is one of my personal favourite stories I've written recently. <3

Curled up on a battered leather couch in the library, Blaine Anderson yawned widely and pulled his glasses off. He dropped his pen onto the couch beside him and, scrubbed a hand over his eyes, before he glanced down at his watch.

It was almost six thirty, he quickly realised. He had arrived home almost two hours earlier and had been grading test papers for his musical theory class ever since.

Blaine scowled, mostly at himself. Ten years ago, he would haven’t dared even _think_ about working on a Friday evening. He had never been a party animal, but Friday was the one day of the week people were supposed to let their hair down on.

It was official. At thirty-eight years of age, he was officially old.

Blaine glanced up and looked out into the foyer when he heard the front door open. His eyes widened in surprise when Sebastian stepped into the house.

He was home early, Blaine thought. Even on a Friday, it was usually closer to eight when the other man managed to get away from the office. More often than not, he also brought his work home with him. Honestly, they were lucky if they got to see Sebastian before ten some nights.

From his spot on the couch, Blaine silently watched their five-year-old daughter fly down the stairs and throw herself at Sebastian.

As soon as his green eyes spotted Ophelia, Sebastian brightened up and a grin spread across his face. Blaine smiled softly as watched father and daughter interact with each other. Ophelia was as bright and energetic as ever, while Sebastian was a little more subdued, but still genuinely happy to see Ophelia.

Blaine had been in a relationship with Sebastian for long enough that he could easily tell how exhausted Sebastian was. He also wasn't surprised, either.

The tiredness had been a constant in their lives over the last few months. Since graduating law school, Sebastian had been a prosecutor for the NYPD. During his career, he had built up a reputation for taking cases most were too afraid to handle. They were all proud to say that Sebastian had won more cases than he lost.

Both Kurt and Blaine were proud of their partner’s insistence on getting justice, but it also felt like they spent a lot time worrying about Sebastian’s mental health.

They had tried to convince Sebastian that he didn’t need to work so hard any more, but the other Warbler had been adamant that they needed the money. 

Oliver Smythe, Sebastian's father, had instilled the importance of wealth and money into his only child from an early age. While Sebastian was in no way as pretentious as he had once claimed to be, _that_ value had been harder to shake. No matter how often Blaine and Kurt assured him they didn’t care about the money, he was still as obsessed with finance as ever.

The Smythe patriarch’s death months before Ophelia’s birth meant Sebastian inherited the whole estate. His mother had passed away shortly after Sebastian’s birth, so he was the only beneficiary.

Instead of slowing down, Sebastian had invested his new wealth in bonds for their children and continued with work as though nothing had happened.

Blaine understood Sebastian’s reasoning - neither he nor Kurt had quit work when they had become financially stable, after all - but it didn’t mean the dark haired man couldn’t be worried about his partner.

“Look at you,” Sebastian cooed. He held Ophelia at arm’s length so he could look at her properly. She had already been bathed and was wearing her pyjamas, but Blaine could see that her hair was now perfectly styled. “Did Da take you to the salon?”

Ophelia giggled and shook her head. “Lexi did it, Papa,” she informed him.

Blaine winced at Ophelia’s nickname for her brother, Alexander. He didn’t know why, and he’d never been given a straight answer, but Sebastian had some weird aversion to people shortening his and their children’s names.

It had taken months of persistence for him to allow Kurt and Blaine to call him ‘Bas’ and ‘Seb’ respectively. It was odd, considering he had no problems calling _them_ nicknames.

There may have been some sexual bribery involved in the negotiation process. Blaine couldn’t quite remember.

To Blaine’s surprise, Sebastian didn’t comment on Ophelia’s choice of name. Instead, he looked up from Ophelia to their son, who had just come into view for Blaine, who was still sitting on the couch in the library.

“Did he?” Sebastian asked, his eyebrow quirking up in amusement. “Well, he _definitely_ didn’t get his hair inspiration from your Daddy.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Hey!” he mock-exclaimed. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

How he used to wear his hair had been a source of amusement for Sebastian for years. Even though he had long since ditched the hair gel, Sebastian never missed an opportunity to remind him that he had once thought ‘helmet hair’ was better than his natural curls.

Now, he preferred to use a small amount of wax - just enough to keep the curls in place - and let his hair hang around his eyes. It was much easier.

Alexander and Sebastian exchanged amused glances, before the older Smythe answered, “What’s _right_ with your hair, B?”

Abandoning the idea of work completely - it would still be there in the morning when Sebastian was still in bed, and Kurt was taking Ophelia to dance class - Blaine got to his feet and stepped out into the hallway.

“You know you love it really,” he argued with a smile.

Sebastian returned the grin easily as Blaine stepped into his personal space. Blaine felt an arm wrap around him when he leant up slightly so he could press a kiss against Sebastian’s lips.

Behind him, Blaine heard identical groans from their children and Alexander grumbled, “Seriously, guys?”

They both laughed, but pulled apart after a few more seconds. Sebastian did grab Blaine’s ass, just to annoy Alexander, and Blaine swatted him gently on the arm. “Stop it,” he chided, not making any effort to move completely out of Sebastian’s embrace.

“What?” Sebastian pouted. “It’s not my fault they’re both drama queens.”

From the kitchen, they heard footsteps, seconds before Kurt yelled, “Alex!” Sebastian’s eyebrow raised at _that_ nickname, but he didn’t get chance to comment before the footsteps grew closer and Kurt stepped into the foyer.

“Do you need help with your,” he stopped dead when he saw all four of them watching him, “tie?” he finished, his voice tinged with confusion.

Blaine knew it was Sebastian’s presence that was confusing his partner. Kurt had been pouring over a new design in the kitchen for as long as Blaine had been grading, but they had known the other was home. Like Blaine, Kurt knew that Sebastian was home unusually early.

“What are you doing back?” Kurt demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Sebastian laughed and snagged Kurt by the belt loops, tugging the other man closer. He pressed a kiss on his lips; no less passionate than Blaine’s kiss of greeting had been. “Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel loved,” he grumbled. The corners of his mouth were twitching up in a smirk and he shared an amused look with Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted Sebastian’s chest. “You know what I mean,” he chided. “You’re usually not home for another hour.”

Even though Blaine had thought those very words, he couldn’t help curse Kurt in his mind. Kurt was usually the tactful one of their trio, but when he was buried in work, he had a habit of speaking without thinking.

At Kurt’s words, a guilty look appeared on Sebastian’s face. Blaine reached up and placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, anchoring him in the present and stopping him from slipping into the funk that the reminder of what he was missing caused.

He leant closer, practically pressing his lips against Sebastian’s ear as he whispered, “You know he didn’t mean it like that, Seb.” Blaine pressed a gentle kiss against his partner’s neck, just below his ear lobe. The spot he _knew_ made Sebastian’s knees weak. “You’re usually the one who comes home just in time to miss all the drama of bathtime,” he added in the hope that a joke would cheer the other man up.

Kurt offered him a thankful smile, despite not being able to hear the words, when they seemed to pull Sebastian back to them.

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian’s usual shit-eating grin (Kurt’s words, not Blaine’s) was back on his face. “I couldn’t miss prom night!” he insisted, throwing a wink over at Alexander.

Blaine felt like an invisible punch had been landed on his stomach at Sebastian’s words. He had almost managed to forget that it was Alexander’s junior prom, and that his son was even old enough to be having one. To Blaine it didn’t feel like it had been all that long since they had found out Kurt had been pregnant, the month before he’d graduated from NYADA.

Kurt stepped away from Sebastian, and moved closer to Alexander. “You’ll be fine,” he tried to assure the teenager who looked terrified.

Alexander nodded his head, looking like he was trying to convince himself that Kurt was right. Blaine was tempted to offer his reassurances, but he knew they would be pointless. Prom night was always going to be nerve wracking, and there was nothing any of them could say that would calm Alexander’s nerves.

“Can you fix my tie?” Alexander requested of Kurt.

Not that Kurt had planned on giving him a choice, Blaine thought to himself with a smile. Alexander may have inherited Kurt’s flair for fashion and style, but he couldn’t fasten a tie to save his life. Not that Kurt hadn’t tried his hardest to teach him.

“I suppose I should be relieved it’s not a bow tie,” Kurt murmured, his fingers tying the knot so quickly they were practically a blur.

Blaine pouted. “Hey! What is this? Gang up on dad day?” he complained.

The other’s just laughed, as Kurt straightened Alexander’s collar. “There,” Kurt whispered, running his hands over his son’s lapels. “Perfect.”

Blaine had to admit that Kurt was right. Alexander did look perfect. The suit he was wearing was designer, obviously, and had been tailor made for Alexander. In fact, the designer had shredded the plans as soon as the suit had been finished, so there was only one in existence.

Kurt had been adamant that the suit he designed for his son was going to be a one of a kind.

Melissa, Alexander’s girlfriend, was also attending prom in a one of a kind Kurt Hummel Original as well.

One of the perks of being, and dating, a fashion designer’s son.

“I want photos before you leave,” Sebastian announced when Alexander’s appearance had been perfected.

His words sparked a flurry of activity in the foyer. While Kurt and Alexander tried to decide on the best place, and Sebastian snapped a few pictures on his cell, Blaine ducked back into the library.

Earlier, when he and Kurt hadn’t thought Sebastian would be back in time, they had brought the camera down from the office, intending to take as many pictures as Alexander would allow for the lawyer.

Grabbing the camera from where it had been sitting on a bookshelf, Blaine returned to the others. Wordlessly, he handed the camera to Sebastian, who exchanged it for his cell phone with a smile.

Blaine grabbed Ophelia and set her on his hip, as Sebastian directed Alexander through an impromptu photoshoot. She complained a little at being excluded from the photos, but Blaine kept a firm hold on her.

Despite a considerable age gap between the two of them - eleven years - they were incredibly close, and Ophelia loved nothing more than spending time with her big brother. This was Alexander’s night; the five year old would have to deal with not being the centre of attention for a while.

After five minutes of solo photos, Alexander waved his hand, beckoning Ophelia closer. She grinned and jumped down from Blaine’s arms, before running across the foyer and joining in with the photos.

As he watched them interact, Blaine couldn’t quite remember why he had been concerned. Most of the time, Alexander was the very definition of a perfect big brother. He would move heaven and hell for Ophelia if she asked. Blaine was worried for any potential boyfriends - or girlfriends, he was open minded - his daughter brought home to meet her family.

In what had to be some kind of miracle in the Smythe-Anderson-Hummel household, Sebastian took photos for another five minutes, before announcing he had enough images for years of blackmail material. Blaine was a little surprised that Sebastian hadn’t filled the memory card up - he was a huge photography nerd - but didn’t question it when the lawyer handed him the camera back.

Instead of returning it to the library, Blaine placed it on the sideboard near the door. While he was there, he pulled one of the small drawers open and pulled out a set of car keys.

“Have fun tonight,” Sebastian murmured, taking Ophelia from their son. She put up a little bit of a fight, but they had already promised her that she could wait up for him to get home if she behaved, so most of the fight was for show. There was no way she would last later than eight o’clock and the adults knew that, but it was an excellent bribery technique.

Kurt hummed in agreement and added a, “Be careful,” on the end.

Blaine didn’t speak as he pressed the car keys into Alexander’s hand. The teenager started in surprise and his eyes widened when he realised what car he was holding the keys for.

For his sixteenth birthday, they had bought Alexander a Ford. It wasn’t brand new, but it was only two years old, so was in pretty good condition. The three of them had purposely let Alexander think he would be taking Melissa to the prom in _that_ particular car.

He hadn’t known that, all along they had been planning on letting him drive Blaine’s brand new Porsche. It had been an anniversary present from Kurt back in February.

“Dad,” Alexander breathed. He looked like his head was spinning in amazement.

Blaine smiled and drew the teenager into a hug. “Treat her with respect, and take care of her,” he instructed, not quite talking about the car anymore.

He didn’t want to think about it, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what sixteen year old boys got up to, especially on Prom night. He was just glad that they had already had ‘the talk’ with Alexander. He may be old, but he was still too young to be a grandfather.

As their son had gotten older, they had made the decision that they weren’t going to do what Burt had done and leave the sex talk until the eleventh hour.

Neither Kurt or Blaine were sure when exactly ‘the talk’ had happened, but they knew Sebastian had bitten the bullet and sat down with Alexander. (He was the one most comfortable with talking about sex, so it just made more sense. At least that had been their rationale/excuse.)

“If you have anything to drink,” Sebastian piped up, pulling Blaine from his thoughts, “call one of us. I don’t care what time it is.” He leant closer to Alexander and stage-whispered, “But if you call your Da instead of me, I’ll double your allowance for a month.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit him lightly on the back on the head, making Sebastian laugh.

Alexander nodded his head, a slightly dazed expression on his face as he continued staring at the keys. Blaine took the brief moment of silence to burn the image of his son into his memory.

He looked so much like Kurt; had been morphing into his Da’s clone more and more every day. When they had found out that Kurt possessed the gene which allowed him to carry children - after a night of too much alcohol and a threesome with their former high-school nemesis - they had considered getting a DNA test to determine whose child Alexander actually was.

Hell, Sebastian’s father had insisted that they prove the child was a Smythe if they wanted him to be an heir to the Smythe family fortune.

It had taken a pretty spectacular fight, which ended up with Kurt being hospitalised after falling down a flight of stairs, for Sebastian and Blaine to realise that neither of them cared whose DNA the baby carried.

Alexander had three fathers. The world would just have to deal, and screw the Smythe fortune.

With his Hummel looks, Sebastian’s hair and Blaine’s eyes, it really was impossible to know without that DNA test whose child Alexander actually was. But they weren’t concerned.

On the other hand, it was impossible to not know whose child Ophelia was. She had been conceived exactly the same way; although, they had planned Kurt’s second pregnancy and there had been significantly less alcohol involved.

As soon as she had been laid in his arms, Blaine had known he was holding his daughter. She was a miniature version of Blaine. Her skin tone, eye and hair colour all screamed ‘Anderson’, but Blaine knew Sebastian didn’t care.

She was her Papa’s little princess, and no pesky DNA was going to change that.

Eventually, and only a few minutes late, Alexander was on his way out of the door. He had Melissa’s corsage in one hand and the Porsche keys in the other.

Blaine had been worried that there would be lots of tears from Ophelia when he left. She surprised him, by continuing to wave Alexander off with the biggest grin on her face. Not a single tear in sight.

When the Porsche disappeared from the driveway and its headlights faded down the street, Kurt closed the door gently. Despite its gentleness, the soft thud of the wood against the door jam seemed to echo around the silent foyer.

It felt odd to Blaine. Standing in the foyer with Sebastian, Kurt and Ophelia, it felt as though Alexander wasn’t coming back. It wasn’t even the first time he had been out of the house; he was a pretty popular kid. Certainly more popular than Kurt and Blaine had been in high school. They were still undecided about how popular Sebastian had actually been.

Oh god, Blaine thought. His baby was growing up. If this was what junior prom felt like, what horrors were senior prom and college going to bring?

Ophelia tugged Sebastian’s hand, pulling all of them out of their own thoughts. “Come see Barbie’s new dress, Papa,” she ordered.

Sebastian glanced down at where he had left his briefcase. Blaine knew he had been planning on working all evening, making sure he was still awake when Alexander got home.

Wordlessly, Blaine grabbed the briefcase and put it in the library with his own. He locked the double doors and pocketed the key. When he turned back around, Sebastian was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine simply returned it with one of his own. He didn’t speak, but sixteen years in a relationship meant Sebastian would understand what Blaine was silently saying.

When Ophelia had gone to bed, they were going to enjoy a peaceful night alone for the first time in months.

Sebastian smirked briefly before he was pulled up the stairs, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the foyer.

Blaine waited until Sebastian and Ophelia disappeared around the corner, before he turned to Kurt. He didn’t even manage to open his mouth, before Kurt rolled his eyes. “I know, I know,” the fashion designer muttered.

Together they headed through to the kitchen. Like Blaine had suspected there were clothing designs scattered all over the island.

“You know how sensitive he is about work,” Blaine pointed out, plucking one of the designs from the pile. It was the plan for a wedding dress. Some celebrity Blaine had never heard of had hired Kurt, and was getting married in less than a month. Privately, Blaine was certain it was a shotgun wedding, but Kurt had told him he wasn’t allowed to judge.

Kurt huffed a laugh. “If you’d told me in high school that Sebastian Smythe even knew the meaning of the word sensitive, I would have said you were insane.” He slid down onto his recently vacated stool and reached for the nearest design.

With a shake of his head, Blaine put his hand on top of the designs. “If Seb and I aren’t working tonight, neither are you,” he stated.

A pout formed on Kurt’s lips, but Blaine shook his head again. He wasn’t going to budge on his decision to spend the evening with both of his partners. “You’re going to have to explain to Lilabeth why her drafts aren’t finished,” he cautioned.

Kurt’s personal assistant, Lilabeth, was a sassy strong-willed southern woman in her mid-fifties, who liked to mother Kurt. She didn’t take lightly to Kurt being distracted from important projects by his partners. At first, Blaine had assumed she had a problem with Kurt being in a relationship with both him and Sebastian. She had quickly corrected him and put him in his place.

It was the distraction they caused for Kurt that she didn’t approve of. Not who he chose to spend his life with.

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. “She’ll get over it.”

Their lips met in a kiss. It wasn’t chaste, nor was it passionate. The heat would come later, when they were alone and there was less risk of being interrupted by a five-year old.

“We should go save Bas,” Kurt whispered. He made no effort to move from Blaine’s embrace.

The darker haired man chuckled and rested his forehead against Kurt’s. “Why don’t you grab us something to drink?” Blaine suggested, his lips brushing the other man’s with every word. “I’ll go save the damsel in distress.”

Kurt laughed and gave him one more kiss. Leaving Kurt in the kitchen to clean up his work, Blaine headed up the staircase.

The door to Ophelia’s playroom was open and Blaine could easily see inside. Sebastian was sitting in the centre of the room with his back to the door. He had removed his suit jacket and Blaine could see that his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows.

When Blaine stepped up to the room, Sebastian turned his head and grinned up at Blaine. “Hey.” Blaine easily returned the grin and greeting. Some of the previous tiredness had disappeared from the other man’s features completely.

A night off work was already doing wonders for his partner’s health. Blaine made a mental note to not gloat too much later.

“Looks like someone is more tired than she’d like,” Blaine commented dryly with a nod to Ophelia.

Sebastian chuckled and got to his feet. Carefully he picked Ophelia up from where she had been dozing against her dollhouse. “I was trying to make her play for a little longer,” he whispered to Blaine. “She tired herself out earlier, helping Alexander get ready.”

Together, they moved next door and relocated Ophelia to her own bed; a pink and white four poster, fit for any princess. They both pressed gentle kisses against her forehead, and silently left the room. Neither of them wanted to wake her up.

Blaine quietly closed the bedroom door and turned to face Sebastian. The lawyer smirked and took a small step forward, nudging Blaine back a little.

“Teasing me like that earlier was evil,” Sebastian stated. He lowered his head, until their lips were mere centimetres apart.

Blaine’s breath hitched at the proximity and the anticipation of kisses from Sebastian. When he didn’t follow through, Blaine scowled and moved forward. The other man laughed and pulled away completely.

“Bastard,” Blaine growled. He glared at Sebastian, who was already making his way down the corridor to their bedroom.

Sebastian smirked and threw a wink over his shoulder. “Sucks doesn’t it, Anderson?” he retorted.

Any response that had been on the tip of Blaine’s tongue died when Sebastian stepped into the bathroom and gasped loudly. Blaine frowned and followed him, eager to know what had caused the reaction.

Inside the room, Kurt had lit most of the candles which were dotted around every surface. On the small table near the window, there was a bottle of wine, a bottle of non-alcohol fizz, and three glasses.

Kurt stepped out of the ensuite and grinned when he saw both Blaine and Sebastian in the room. “Lia get to bed, okay?”

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt’s intentional use of a nickname for Ophelia. Sebastian growled under his breath and pulled Kurt closer. “While we’re on the subject of nicknames; since when is his name ‘Alex’?”

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck. He buried his fingers in the other man’s hair, and pressed their lips together in a kiss which was nowhere close to chaste.

It didn’t surprise Blaine that Kurt had distracted him with kisses. If there was one thing that could distract Sebastian, it was the promise of sex.

A hand slid down Sebastian’s back, and Kurt cupped his partner’s ass, drawing a moan from the green eyed man.

Blaine smiled and sidled up the couple. He wasn’t jealous of them together. If anything, the sight of them together turned him on. Over the last sixteen years, there had been a few arguments between them; most of which had stemmed from their own individual insecurities.

But, they had decided before Alexander had even been born that they were in the relationship for the long run; regardless of what stupid things they could throw at each other.

Sebastian groaned into Kurt’s mouth when Blaine plastered himself against his back. Blaine pressed his lips against Sebastian’s neck, nipping his skin gently. The slight sting of teeth, made the taller man moan wantonly and press his ass back against Kurt’s hands and Blaine’s crotch.

“The jacuzzi should be ready by now,” Kurt whispered.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away to let Sebastian move out of Kurt’s embrace. They only separated long enough for Kurt to collect their drinks, before they relocated to the ensuite.

As he had predicted, the water level of the jacuzzi was almost perfect. Kurt set the drinks on the ledge surrounding the tub, and turned back to Sebastian and Blaine.

They undressed each other; their hands sliding against skin more than was strictly required as they did. Blaine pulled Sebastian to his side as they slid into the tub. He peppered kisses over Sebastian’s neck and face, as they watched Kurt pour them drinks.

It didn’t escape Blaine’s attention that he poured himself a non-alcoholic glass in case Alexander did need to call him later that evening.

When Kurt stepped into the tub, Sebastian pulled the fashion designer into his lap. “I love you,” Sebastian whispered. He leant up and pressed a kiss against Kurt’s lips. “Both of you.” He turned his attention to Blaine and repeated the action.

Blaine grinned and slid his hand around the back of Kurt’s head, even as he addressed Sebastian. He pulled Kurt down so he could kiss the other man.

“We love you, Seb,” Blaine stated. He knew without even checking that he spoke for Kurt as well as himself. “Always and forever. You’re stuck with us.”

They were words that they had spoken during their commitment ceremony ten years ago. The three of them couldn’t get married, but it didn’t bother them. They had always said that they would rather remain unwed in the eyes of the law; the last thing either of them wanted was to watch one marry the other.

Instead of a wedding, they’d had a private commitment ceremony; with only the three of them in attendance. They didn’t need anyone else’s approval, and the ceremony had cemented that belief.

In the immortal words of the Beatles, love was all they needed.

Sebastian grinned at the words and he leant into Blaine’s embrace, as he pulled Kurt back against his chest. He swiftly kissed Blaine’s cheek and repeated, “Always and forever.”

***


End file.
